


Snake Wine and Sunshine

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Beer, Business, Car Sex, Castles, China, Dessert & Sweets, Dragonflies, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gardens & Gardening, Hotel Sex, Japan, Jealousy, M/M, Museums, Okinawa, Snake innuendo, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Having just fled the penthouse, Asami takes Aki South to piece together what happened and plan his next move. Aki gets to be a tourist and then enjoys the local snake wine just a bit too much.





	Snake Wine and Sunshine

*This is a slightly alternate timeline where Asami and Aki flee together after the penthouse is compromised and do a little traveling before Aki is sent off to the mountains*

 

“So…uh…where are we going?” Aki asked as they buckled in and the jet roared to life preparing for take-off. He could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins from their escape from the penthouse but it was quickly giving way to fatigue. They’d narrowly escaped via the helicopter and now at a small airport had switched to a jet.

Asami didn’t answer and Aki could tell from his expression that he was busy analyzing and calculating, probably weighing options and planning a more detailed course of action. Aki turned away and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise, painting everything in an amber glow.

“South” he finally replied. Turning to look at Aki who now had a glow about him from the window. Aki nodded slightly at this information and then rested his head against the window. He soon fell asleep. Meanwhile, Asami made a number of phone calls; checking on the guards who were finishing cleaning up the penthouse and dealing with the media, staying up to date on the information and intel Kirishima was collecting, and contacting his own sources who may have information on this matter. Sleep would have to wait. This hadn’t been a simple hit, rather it was a full on declaration of war, a direct assault on his castle and kingdom.

Aki stirred awake as the pilot announced that they would be landing shortly. Below them was nothing but water and in the distance he could see that they were approaching a large island. Aki turned to again ask Asami where they were but he saw that Asami was listening intently to someone on the other end of his phone and so Aki remained silent.

The plane landed and taxied to a hanger where Aki could see a car waiting; always tinted window black cars waiting to whisk them off to somewhere.

“Asami-sama, we were not anticipating your arrival today but we have made all the arrangements you requested” The driver of the car spoke as he bowed and opened the door for them to enter. Asami said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement of what had been said. The driver seemed somewhat nervous, probably desperately hoping that everything that was hastily prepared would meet Asami’s expectations.

They exited the airport and Aki could see the palm trees and tropical plants that surrounded the “Welcome to Okinawa” sign. Well, that answered that question. The car continued on down the palm tree lined road and soon they were in downtown Naha; the city was springing to life with the start of the morning commute beginning. There were fewer people than Tokyo and the pace they moved at seemed more laid back as did their clothing; clearly embracing the “Cool-Biz” initiative. They cleared the city and passed through some neighborhoods until they arrived at a large gate and building. The car turned and went up a narrow path behind them whose signage indicated that it was for construction vehicles only. Further up the hill they came to a stop where the road ended.

The driver got out and shakily opened the door and bowed. “This way please” he spoke gesturing in the direction of some more buildings. They exited the vehicle and he closed the door. The path wound through a small garden park area which then opened up to a large stripped plaza area. “Welcome to Shuri Castle” he paused for a moment “as you can see the construction is progressing quite smoothly and we’re on schedule to complete it on time and at or below budget” he was starting to talk faster.

“The space I requested?” Asami raised an eyebrow, not at all interested in what the man had to say. It was starting to make more sense now, Aki thought to himself. This must be another one of his business operations, some kind of construction or contracting from the sound of it. This poor guy probably thought this was either a surprise inspection or that some kind of reprimand was coming.

“Right this way Asami-Sama” he pointed to a building on one side of the square and they entered it. The man took out a key and opened a door marked “staff only” and they descended down a staircase. “This space is still undergoing renovations but we hope that you will find it acceptable for today” the man again nervously bowed as they walked down a hallway and he opened another door. “We will escort your guest here once he arrives, until then I will take my leave” The man hurriedly closed the door and left.

It was a simple and relaxed meeting room with two couches on either side of a coffee table. Asami sat and lit a cigarette. Aki followed and sat across from him, looking in quizzically for any kind of explanation. Asami took another draw and then spoke. “One of my lesser known companies is responsible for the restoration work on this place… so I’m using it for a meeting” He took another puff and continued “The museum portion is still open to the public, so you can go there while I attend to business here” Aki could tell that was an order. “Suoh will accompany you so please don’t run off” Asami’s stern face smirked slightly and they sat in silence for a moment, staring at one another.

“Honestly I don’t want you out of my sight until this matter is resolved but I can’t conduct business properly with you here, so I’m entrusting Suoh to keep you safe and I’m trusting you to stay out of trouble” He could feel the “or else” warning clearly behind Asami’s words.

“Fine” Aki replied. There was a knock at the door.

“I’ve come as you have requested Asami-Sama” Suoh spoke, cautiously opening the door and then bowing.

“See to Akihito’s safety and that he does not leave the castle grounds” Asami gave his orders.

“Yes, sir” Suoh responded. “This way Takaba-kun” Aki stood up, pouting slightly at Asami, and then turned and followed Suoh. As much as he wanted to complain about being treated like a child again he understood that Asami didn’t like exposing him to his work and associates.

Suoh led him further down the hallway and then up another staircase. He cautiously opened the door, checking the surroundings, and then walked through, Aki following. They were now in what must have been the start of the museum. “Please proceed at your own pace Takaba-kun and I shall follow” Suoh spoke.

Aki hated being followed. It always made him anxious and angry, feelings he usually turned into running or fighting. He knew this “being followed” wasn’t a danger to him but still he felt the distinct need to escape from it. As he thought on this, Asami’s eyes came to mind as did the events of the prior night. He wouldn’t cause Asami anymore grief by running off today.

Not knowing how much time he’d need to kill, he decided to read all the plaques no matter how dull. They became rather repetitive quickly as each highlighted different pieces of the same story. Wall scrolls, furniture, clothing, and pottery all displayed to explain the history of the castle and of Okinawa.

Before Okinawa was a prefecture of Japan it had been the Ryukyu Kingdom; an independent monarchy that was a close trading partner of China for many years. In 1609 the Satsuma domain of Japan decided to invade and claim it as their own but, as Japan was in a period of isolationism at the time, chose to keep the subjugation a secret so that they could benefit from Ryukyu’s continued trade with China. So for 270 years the Ryukyu Kingdom was a subject state of both China and Japan. Then in 1879 with Japan forced out of isolationism by the US, Japan officially laid claim to the area and dethroned the king of Ryukyu, bringing an end to the Ryukyu Kingdom.

Unlike many Japanese castles that were strongholds of business and politics, Shuri Castle was primarily a royal residence and place of worship, its architecture clearly influenced by the palaces of China. During WWII a labyrinth of tunnels were constructed under it to act as a base to ward off the impending American invasion. Most of the castle was then destroyed in the bombing that followed but it had sense been rebuilt.

He wondered if the room they were in earlier was left from that time when soldiers and commanders had gathered to seek shelter and plan their next moves. Who was Asami meeting with now and was he planning his own counter strike against the forces that had invaded their castle? They say those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it and as he continued on through the halls and exhibit rooms he felt that aspects of his own life were mirrored here. He had been a slave and servant in China, was currently claimed by a ruler of Japan, and was now under attack from an unknown foreign entity. He was struggling to hold onto whatever power he still had over his own autonomy.

Could he accept that loss of autonomy in exchange for what he gained as a result of it? He thought on this as he walked into the throne room. The staff member stationed there greeted him and asked if he would like her to take his picture. “Uh…I don’t have my phone or camera on me today” Aki replied, just now realizing how strange it felt to not have either of them. “That’s okay, you’re still free to go up to it if you want” she smiled and then turned her attention back to the door to watch for the next people to come.

He stepped up onto the platform and then up the stairs to the throne. It was large and ornate, black and red with gold gilding and intricate carvings of dragons. From it he could look out the window to the stripped square below, just as the kings of this domain had done for centuries before. For a moment he felt powerful, imagining himself as an island ruler. He snapped back from his day dream as he heard the giggling of a group of girls who had just entered the room and were being greeted by the lady. He stood up and moved on. He passed through some more exhibit spaces that then led back downstairs.

On the main floor a section by the garden had been reconstructed to look like how it would have been in the past. The tatami rooms with their sliding doors and simple floor arrangements or wall scrolls were not significantly different from the spaces many still had in their homes and business today. Near the corner he was again propositioned “Would you like to try Okinawan sweets and tea today? Only 300 yen” He was now acutely aware that he was hungry, not having eaten since dinner the night before, but he knew that he also had no money on him. He went to decline but then Suoh appeared behind him.

“Do you wish to eat here Takaba-kun?” he asked, already pulling out a wallet.

Aki paused for a moment, startled by the sudden proximity. “Uh…yes?” “But I don’t want you watching me from a doorway or something so please sit with me” he had no idea what kind of protocol or orders this request might be breaking but he didn’t want to draw attention by clearly having a bodyguard.

“As you wish” was all Suoh said in response as he turned and paid the lady at the counter.

“Right this way, please store your shoes here” she pointed to a rack and then led them down another hallway. They were seated at a floor table in a tatami room at the corner of the garden. The lady left and then returned with two trays. She explained what the different sweets were and their history and continuously offered refills of the hot Jasmin tea. Aki made quick work of them; he could definitely appreciate the Okinawans’ heavy use of lard and peanuts in baking.

Aki eyed Suoh’s that had gone untouched. “Would you like these Takaba-kun?” Suoh asked.  
“Sure, if you’re not going to eat them” Aki replied as Suoh handed him the plate. He gobbled them down as well. I guess bodyguards aren’t allowed to eat on the job, or maybe he’s like Asami and doesn’t like sweets. Whatever, more for me anyways. He munched away. He liked the chinsukou cookies the best. Once finished and having consumed far too much tea Aki got up and they left. He continued along the wrap around deck and noticed how even up here he could feel the cool sea breeze from the ocean below. While Tokyo was burning right now the temperature and moving air here was rather pleasant.

The deck ended and then the hallway became a stairwell that was the building’s exit back into the square.

“So what constitutes “the castle grounds”?” Aki turned and asked Suoh. Suoh pulled a map from inside his jacket and handed it to him. “So, as long as I stay on the map we’re good?” Aki asked.

“Yes” Suoh replied. Aki looked at the map, determining where they were on it. The rest of the complex was just gates, walls, and the visitor’s center. “Do I have an allowance or something?” he asked as he eyed the food places listed.

“Within reason you can have anything you want” Suoh replied.

“Okay, then I want to go eat some more” Aki pointed to the grouping of restaurants and stalls on the map near the visitor’s center. Suoh nodded and followed. Aki picked an airy café and they were seated. This was weird, he thought to himself. It was one thing to eat alone but to be the only one eating while someone watched you and sat in total silence across from you made him feel incredibly strange. Yes, he’d asked Suoh to sit with him which was still better than the alternative of having him stand somewhere nearby but it still wasn’t that great of an experience. The food was good though and that he could appreciate. He wondered if Asami had eaten anything as it was now past noon. How long was this meeting going to take? Suoh paid and they left.

He decided to circle the complex, following the path between the inner and outer wall all the way around. Just keep moving, always moving, he thought. Suoh stayed a distance behind him so to any casual observer they were each just random people touring about. It was sunny and warm and under more normal conditions this would have been an idyllic day of vacationing. But despite how things looked here and now, underneath it all he knew a battle was preparing to be waged.

Now back to where they started he wondered what next to do. 

“kyah! Your hair is so light are you a model?!” Two girls exclaimed as they approached him. 

“I, um—“ he went to say no but before he could “can we take a picture with you?” The one had already pulled out her phone for a selfie. 

“Uh, sure I guess…” There didn’t seem to be any harm in humoring them he thought. They stood on either side of him and angled up for a selfie. “Thanks, are you here by yourself?” one asked.

“No, well I’m just waiting for someone” Aki replied. 

“Oh, I should of guessed someone with your looks already has a girlfriend” the other one said looking away disappointed. 

“Actually I don’t” He didn’t want to lead them on but it was true he didn’t have a girlfriend. 

“Well do you want to walk around with us then?” The first girl asked while nudging her previously disappointed looking friend. He still didn’t know how much time he had left to kill and having already seen everything there was to see here he figured why not. “Okay” he replied.

He followed as they walked up the path to the main castle complex and museum he had been at earlier. He managed to deflect most questions about himself and so they kept talking about themselves. He did let slip that he was a photographer though. 

“That’s so cool” one exclaimed “why don’t you have a camera though?” the other asked. 

“My friend has it and that’s why…” he trailed off, leaving them to fill in their own blanks. They went back to talking about themselves. The mindless chatter was oddly refreshing compared to the silence of the rest of the day. They went through the garden and out to the observation point and in this way time passed.

They stopped to rest in the middle of one of the gardens and took in the scenery around them. Just then Suoh appeared behind Aki and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. “Takaba-kun it’s time to leave now” he spoke low and sternly. 

“Just a sec” Aki replied. The girls looked questioningly at him as Suoh walked away. “I have to go now, but it was nice hanging with you two” He said looking somewhat apologetic and rubbing the back of his neck. He could tell they wanted to ask questions but didn’t want to be too forward either. 

“Uh, same” the one finally replied. Aki turned and went to walk away. 

“Wait!” the other spoke “I mean” she was clearly embarrassed at herself “could I have your Line?”

“Sorry, I don’t have my phone on me” he replied walking away quicker. Shit, he had inadvertently led her on. As he walked away he could just barely hear the girl comforting the other “He’s just a rich player or part of the yakuza anyways, you don’t want to get caught up with someone like that” Well she had a point and wasn’t wrong per say, maybe someone should have told him that before he got involved in all of this. Then again as chaotic and dangerous as things had become he still felt that it was worth it, that being with Asami was worth it.

He caught up with Suoh and they walked in silence as he led him to a car and opened the door. The backseat was empty and in the front driver’s seat sat Kirishima. Suoh got in the front as well and they took off. 

“Where’s Asami?” Aki asked, confused as to why they appeared to be leaving without him. 

“His associate will be providing him transport to the next venue” Kirishima replied. 

“So, where are you taking me then?” Aki continued. 

“Please wear a seatbelt Takaba-kun” Kirishima chided “We’re going back into town for dinner” he continued. 

Aki buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms. They were always so vague, not that he knew his way around Okinawa anyways but still. About 20 minutes later they pulled up and stopped next to a large wooden gate with signs out front indicating that it was the Fukushuen Gardens and that they were closed. Suoh got out and opened the door for Aki, who got out as well. Aki followed him up to the closed gate and the window next to it. The person there nodded at them and opened a door off to their side. They walked through it and then out to the garden.

“Welcome honored guests to Fukushuen Gardens” the person spoke. “These gardens are an example of the influence and connections that Okinawa shares with its Chinese heritage” he continued “please enjoy them at your leisure” he bowed and then returned to where he’d been before.

“The restaurant is at the far end of the garden but you are free to walk about the Gardens until Asami-Sama arrives” Suoh spoke. The whole of the gardens was maybe the size of two blocks and you could nearly see all the way from one end to the other. “Fine” Aki replied, walking off down the path to look at the koi pond. Suoh didn’t follow this time. I guess since this space is closed off right now and so small they don’t feel the need to watch me as closely, he thought to himself.

The windows had the distinct lantern shape of Chinese architecture as did the roofs with their ornate carvings. He spotted a small gazebo near the back that was raised up on a bit of a hill with a waterfall running down under it. He made his way there and noticed a cave behind the waterfall with a stairwell that led up to the gazebo. He climbed it and then sat there looking out over the gardens. The gentle sea breeze again blew at his face and he could taste the saltiness in the air. The sun was beginning to set and all around him flew dragonflies darting about. The mild roar of the waterfall below him obscured most of the sounds around him.

It was all incredibly peaceful and sitting on the bench there he closed his eyes, taking it all in with his other senses. He soon drifted off without realizing it, head resting against the post to one side.

“Your ability to fall asleep anywhere astounds me sometimes” a voice cut through to him, waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw Asami there. “Though I figured that like a cat you’d be at the highest point here” he continued. 

“Well, what did you expect me to do after hardly having slept and then running around all day” Aki quipped back. What remained of the sunlight was just a thin line on the horizon now. “And” he continued “It’s pretty nice here” Aki folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. A dragonfly alighted on his elbow and rested there for a moment before taking off again. Asami continued to stare at him but said nothing, his eyes piercing into him as they slowly moved along his form.

“So what’s for dinner?” Aki asked wanting to break the intensity that he felt building upon him.

“We’ll be going there” Asami pointed with his eyes to a small building not far from them in the garden’s corner. He then stood up and walked down a staircase different from the one Aki had gone up. Aki stood up and followed as well. On the ground small lights along the path had been turned on and created a soft glow across the stones.

Once there, they were welcomed and led to a table by the greeter. The restaurant was all but empty except for a table in its center. As they approached he recognized the unmistakable face seated there. “Good evening Akihito, so nice of you to join us” he smiled slyly.

Now seated Aki turned to Asami “Why the hell is Fei Long here?” he growled lowly. 

Fei Long ignored the clear disapproval from Aki’s voice and spoke. “I had a sudden – urgent—meeting to attend to” Fei Long replied. “And after a long hard day I felt it only right to invite you as guests to one of my restaurants”

“I thought your territory didn’t go beyond China?” Aki asked with a hint of sass.

“Yes, and Asami’s never left Japan” Fei Long smiled at his own joke. As Aki well knew what was written on paper and what was true in reality did not always align. Asami looked as unamused and stone faced as usual. He appeared to take little interest in the conversation and had gone ahead and lit up a cigarette.

Fei Long’s presence still elicited pangs of fear and anger in him but despite that he wasn’t able to completely hate him either, Aki thought to himself. Just then the waiter appeared again and placed a number of platers of food on the table. “Okinawa’s specialty is pork so please enjoy these local dishes” Fei Long spoke again, gesturing slightly to the spread on the table.

They all ate in relative silence each glancing at the others as if both sizing them up and deciding what to say next. With the food they were served Orion beer, the local favorite. Aki found it good but thought to himself that it seemed strange for the two of them to be drinking such a common thing when both usually had very expensive tastes.

Fei Long broke the silence “So what were you up to today Akihito?”

He felt both Fei Long and Asami eyeing him intensely. “Just wandered around the castle and museum and then came here” Aki replied and quickly took another drink of the beer.

“Who are your new girlfriends?” Fei Long teased, a Cheshire smile crossing his face, as he pulled out his phone with a picture of Aki and the two girls. 

“They’re not my girlfriends” Aki responded as he spilled some of the beer on himself while trying to push the phone away. “Shit” he said as he felt the moisture sinking in.

“They’re not my girlfriends” he reached for any semblance of a napkin “They’re just some chicks who asked me to hang out with them while I was wandering around” Aki turned to look at Asami, knowing how jealous he could be. Fei Long was just playing with them but still this meant that he had had someone following Aki too.

“I, uh, shit, where’s the bathroom?” Aki spoke with frustration in his voice as he tried to clean himself up.

“It’s that way” Fei Long pointed, still grinning like a cat that’d just pushed a vase off a shelf. Aki got up and walked that way. Fei Long said as he was leaving “I’ll have the staff prepare you a change of clothes” to which Fei Long then returned his attention to Asami whose face now showed the slightest hint of annoyance.

“I don’t have the patience for your games tonight Fei Long” Asami looked up and spoke to him. “I also don’t appreciate that you had someone following Akihito today.”

“They weren’t really following so much as just reporting back as they went about their work” Fei Long replied shrugging his shoulders “You should know well enough that I have a number of businesses on these islands” his face became more serious “or did you honestly think you controlled “all of” Japan?”

“I’m well aware of your presence here” Asami replied. “Did you send them as plants to get close to him as well?” Asami questioned, the slightest hint of anger behind his words.

“No, that was purely by chance” Fei Long smirked again “You know he draws attention wherever he goes” “If you and your scary men weren’t following him all the time he’d have legions of pretty girls fawning over him” Fei Long continued to tease, pushing his own hair out of his face. “He’s such the heartbreaker though.”

With that Aki returned, now dressed in a sleeveless Chinese button down top and another pair of jeans. “Jeez, what is it with you and always wanting to dress me like this?” Aki said as he sat back down and folded his arms in annoyance. Both Asami and Fei Long looked at him and he could see Asami’s eyebrow twitch.

“Well this is a Chinese style restaurant and that style of clothing flatters your figure nicely” Fei Long responded.

Before Aki could protest further the waiter again returned, this time with a large bottle which he placed on the table and opened, and then departed. Fei Long turned his attention to it “This is habushu or as the tourists call it snake wine.” “As you can see it’s a kind of awamori with a snake in it” He took the bottle and poured them each a glass. “Do be careful though as it’s quite strong” he eyed Aki again as if challenging him.

“tch, you both always treat me like I’m some kind of light weight” Aki said as he took a large gulp of it.

“You never learn” Asami spoke under his breath while shaking his head lightly and taking a sip himself.

“I’ll show you” Aki replied as he finished off the glass to which Fei Long poured him another.

“Don’t encourage him” Asami said sternly towards Fei Long.

“What kind of host would I be if I let a glass sit empty?” Fei Long responded stating the well-known social etiquette while also topping off Asami’s glass and his own.

“You and I both know that he can’t handle that much of a proof this high” Asami retorted back “And as a good host you’re supposed to be aware of your guests’ limits”

“Well I’ve never seen the upper limits of yours so we could go all night” Fei long replied.

Aki interrupted them “Would you both stop talking like I’m not sitting right here and can hear everything your saying?” his face was already becoming flushed as it set in. “And what’s the deal with the snake anyways, aren’t they venomous or something?”

They both turned their attention back to him and Fei Long spoke “The snake is a habu which is a kind of pit viper and yes they are venomous” He paused for a moment, refilling the glass again “Soaking them in the alcohol dissolves the poison though.”

Asami then spoke “As for the why, Habu are fierce and can mate for over a day straight, so people thought consuming them would give them these traits too” he took another long sip of the drink. Satisfied with not letting Fei Long be the only one to provide information.

“Tha-‘s s-upid” Aki replied trying to shift his gaze between both of them but finding it lagging. “Who’d wanna bea snake?”

Fei Long chuckled slightly at him. “Oh? I thought you rather liked snakes.” He took another sip from his own glass.

Aki struggled to process the words but from the tone he knew they contained innuendo of some sort. Finally he gave up trying to understand them and turned to Asami. “Cann wee go now?” “Ima --- Ima tired of --- his stupid face” Aki spoke with no restraint. Asami just smirked at him and then looked to Fei Long.

“We will be going then” Asami said as he stood up. “I’ll be in touch with you on the matters we discussed again soon” He reached down and pulled Aki up and then threw him over his shoulder.

“damnit bastard – I can --- I can walk” Aki’s words were long and drawn out. Asami raised a hand in farewell to Fei Long and they walked out the door. He walked around the side of the building to the car and shook his head “no” to Kirishima when he went to get out to open the door for them.

Asami reached down and opened the door himself and tossed Aki in. He then got in himself and closed the door, nodding to Kirishima, who started the engine and drove.

“whyer we leaving?” Aki asked “I can, I can show you” Aki continued to mumble and protest “I can handle it--- Justas --- wells – you guys” his head flopped haphazardly. Asami said nothing as he knew it was pointless to talk to Aki when he was like this. At this point he’d probably just pass out soon or get really horny and then pass out. Both seemed equally likely. 

Aki continued to mumble incoherently next to him but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Asami continued to watch him. Then Aki turned to face him and a mischievous look crossed his flushed face. He unfolded his arms and then clumsily crawled across the backseat until his head was on Asami’s shoulder. “sssssssss”

“What are you doing Akihito?” Asami asked him.

“ssssss, Ima snake” Aki replied looking up into Asami’s eyes. “And youra – your my prey” Aki wrapped his arms around him and tried to bite onto his shoulder. Asami flinched slightly at the tickle like feeling and surprise of the action. Asami pulled at his arm and an off balance Aki fell backwards into his lap and was now laid across the backseat.

Aki panted heavily and continued to try to hiss while thrashing lightly to flip himself over. Making no progress he eventually stopped moving and laid there. 

“Just go to sleep and we’ll be at the hotel in an hour or so” Asami said to him, his patience continuing to run thin and his mind turning to how he was going to get back at Fei Long for this. Aki laid there fluttering his eyes. Despite the AC of the car his body was like a furnace and almost uncomfortably warm.

He stirred again and rolled onto his side, his face towards Asami.

“ssssss” he began hissing again and then buried his head into Asami’s crotch. Asami reached down and pulled him back by his hair. 

“but ima snake – anda – anda wanna your snake” Aki pleaded with him sticking his tongue out and trying to reach for him.

“And what kind of snake are you?” Asami asked.

“the kinda—the kind dat you like” Aki responded looking up into his eyes and fluttering his lashes in the way he liked to flirt.

“tch” “fine then” Asami loosened his grip on Aki’s hair and then undid his own belt to release his “snake” which Aki greedily took into his mouth. Even drunk, Aki was still as skilled as ever when it came to this.

He flicked his tongue and continued to try to make his “snake” noises as he worked his way along Asami’s shaft. Asami said nothing further and watched him with a look of amusement as Aki took him in and out, and ran his tongue up and down.

“tch” he sucked in air “Akihito?!” Asami grabbed the back of his neck, his thumb and fingers reaching around to the back of Aki’s jaw, holding it open and pulling him back. “I don’t like the kind of “snake” that bites” Asami reprimanded.

“but—but da the habi has fangs” Aki spoke, Asami’s grip loosing enough for him to speak. “And you liked it before”. Aki looked as if his explanation made total sense of the matter.

“The habu was drowned in alcohol—“ Asami spoke but was cut off by Aki “I’ll bea—bea ana—anaconda then” with which he tried to lurch forward but was held back by Asami’s tightening grip.

Asami stared at him intently, forcing him to look him in the eye. “No biting” he spoke sternly, making sure the words had sunk in “At least not when you’re drunk” he mumbled under his breath, loosening his grip on Aki, who lurched forward and latched on again.

This angle wasn’t ideal but there wasn’t enough space for Aki to be positioned any other way given that this vehicle was smaller than the ones they normally used. Aki sucked him harder commanding his full attention and breaking his train of thought. He felt the relaxation that these shots of light euphoria brought on. How for a while they’d melt away his built up tension.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, Aki’s lips tightening around him. “As thirsty as you are, make sure you drink it all so the car won’t have to be cleaned up” Asami spoke grinning and locking eyes with Aki who responded by sucking him harder until he burst. Asami closed his eyes and rested his head back grunting lowly and riding out the high, his hand still resting on the back of Aki’s neck, felling his labored swallowing and rapid pulse.

They remained that way for some time and surprisingly Aki did not break away from him. Having ridden out most of the crescendo he turned his attention to a still connected Aki. He moved his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair and then pulled lightly, which received no protest so he continued pulling him back until he was released. “You honestly can fall asleep anywhere” he shook his head looking at the closed eyes and slowed breathing of a passed out Aki. He rolled him slightly and then left his head on his leg, refastening his pants.

Now far from the city, all was dark outside and the car was illuminated only by the lights of the dash. He looked out the window and could see the faint lights of the stars. He could feel the business aspects of his discussions from earlier creeping in but he forced them to back down for the time being so that he could continue to enjoy this little piece of paradise. He ran his hand back through Aki’s hair and along his face, tracing his jaw line and relishing the feel of his pulse and breathing.

Simple things. The kind of things that were worth protecting. The kind of things he didn’t want to share with anyone else. He ran his hand along Aki’s chin and then down his neck, stopping at the shirt collar that rested midway up his neck. Even in dim lighting Fei Long wasn’t wrong in that this style was flattering on Aki. But, Asami thought to himself, it restricted his touch more than a Yukata or t-shirt, hiding his chest and collar bones. Regardless, he’d wait this time until they were somewhere with a bit more space. Plus Kirishima had warned him that this hotel did not have a private elevator for the VIP suite so they did run the risk of passing others which meant it was best that they all remained properly dressed.

Asami looked up into the rearview mirror. “We will reach the hotel shortly Asami-sama” Kirishima spoke able to read Asami’s unspoken commands. “Suoh has completed all the arrangements for your arrival and secured a side door for your use”. “Do you wish to receive an update on the incident at this time?” Kirishima asked.

“I’ll read it tomorrow morning” Asami replied. “For the next few hours I’m on vacation unless it’s an urgent matter”

“Understood” Kirishima replied and all was silent as each kept to themselves. Eventually the darkness was broken by the increased lighting of Ishikawa, where the resort was located.

Aki stirred again. “A-asami, I’m hot” he complained. “I need to—I need to shed—to shed my skin” his hands haphazardly tried to undo the shirt but making no progress he instead just decided to pull at it. Asami reached over and pulled his hands together gripping him by his wrists.

“We’re almost to the hotel Akihito so keep your clothes on” Asami replied sounding slightly annoyed again.

“But Asamiiii” Aki whined. “If you skin me than you can make a sanshin”

Asami shook his head bringing his free hand to his forehead “You’re making no sense right now”.

“Im a snake…and sanshin…sanshin are made of snake…skin” Aki continued to try to explain “so if you skin me…then… then you can make…a sanshin” “And then you can play me” He finished.

“Oh I assure you that I’ll skin you properly and play with you, later” Asami spoke “But right now I need you to stay dressed and be quiet until we get upstairs” he said as the car pulled around to the side of the building where Suoh was waiting for them. “Can you do that?”

Aki just stared at him and then finally mumbled some semblance of a “yes”.

“While it’s far easier for me to carry you over my shoulder, in the interest of appearances I need you to attempt to walk” Asami said as he opened the door and got out, pulling Aki with him. Aki stood there leaned against him working to orient himself and then walked forward, Asami by his side.

Suoh opened the door for them and accompanied them to the elevator. Despite the way he was speaking, his walk looked far less intoxicated than one would have expected. From Asami’s own observations alcohol seemed to impair Aki’s words far more than his actions.

Now upstairs, Suoh opened the suite door allowing the two of them to enter and then closed it behind them.

Asami lightly pushed Aki, who fell onto the bed. Asami went back to the entryway and removed his shoes and coat jacket. He undid the holster and sat it on the dresser, making his way back towards the bed.

Aki laid there sprawled out, having rolled onto his back. Asami reached down and yanked his shoes off.

“So hot” Aki mumbled again pulling at his clothes and pushing the hair out of his eyes. “please…” his voice trailed off.

“Gladly” Asami replied, pulling him further up onto the bed and straddling him. He made quick work of the buttons, leaving the top open like a filleted fish. He ran his hands along Aki’s sides and up and over his shoulders pulling the fabric over and around and forcing Aki’s arms to his sides.

To him this was a far better site than the top or a yukata. Aki breathed deeply and sighed, reacting to Asami’s touch.

“Still…still hot” Aki complained “take it all…take it all off” his voice became more seductive and flirtatious. He raised his pelvis bringing it closer to Asami. Asami shifted his own weight back and brought his face down. With his mouth and tongue he undid the button and then grabbed the zipper in his teeth. He slowly pulled it down.

He then brought his hands to Aki’s hips, working his fingers into the loosened jeans and pulled them down. Underneath this he now noticed that Aki was wearing bright red briefs with a golden dragon print. Fei long had clearly planned this as another jab at him.

“Asamiiii, why’d you stop?” Aki looked confused as to why Asami was staring so intently without moving.

“I don’t like your new fashion statement” Asami replied, which continued to illicit a confused look from Aki who was still struggling to process the statement.

“It’s not like… I picked them out” Aki finally replied having figured out what Asami was referring to. “I don’t want…I don’t want them right now…anyways” Aki reached his own hands further down, struggling against the bunched up shirt to try to push the briefs off.

Asami slipped his own hand behind Aki, gripping at the length of shirt there. He twisted it and yanked sideways, pulling Aki around and flipping him over by it so that he was on his knees with his face and shoulders just barely suspended above the bed.

He held him there and then loosened his grip, allowing Aki’s arms to slide free and brace himself on the bed. Aki then tried to reach back to pull at the briefs and release himself from their confines but Asami pushed his hand back to the bed and ran his free hand down Aki’s back. When he came to the hemline he hooked two fingers under it and then yanked down until Aki’s ass was exposed.

“That damn dragon is always trying to mark you as his” Asami growled as he ran his hand back along Aki’s hip and lifted his other hand off of Aki’s hand and brought it to his chest, circling his nipple. Aki moaned softly.

Asami shifted his stance so that he was further up on Aki, and brought his head down to Aki’s ear. “You will always be mine” he whispered and then bit down on Aki’s shoulder. Aki yipped “Hey, I thought you said…said no biting!?” he knocked his head lightly into Asami’s, who didn’t budge.

“I’m just returning your sentiment from earlier” Asami finally broke from his hold on him there. “And I said YOU were not to bite ME when you’re drunk” Asami kissed the spot he’d just bitten, satisfied with the light markings he’d left there. “Now what else did you ask for?” a devilish grin crossed his face. “You wanted me to play you like an instrument, now wasn’t it.” He continued to tease Aki’s nipples and moved the hand from Aki’s hip to his own, undoing his belt and pants and sliding them and his underwear down.

Aki nodded, a shiver running through him at the anticipation of what was to come. The hand on his chest moved up to his neck, lingering there before moving onto his jaw. Strong fingers brushed against his lips which he parted, allowing them to enter and greeted them with his tongue.

From the stimulation he felt himself getting hard, his erection straining against the fabric that still confined him in the front. Asami slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth. He panted as they left. “Please…” he desperately tried to reach back to finish freeing himself, not able to find the words to ask for what he wanted.

Asami pushed his hand away and ran his own hand along his stomach and into the waistband of his briefs. He slowly pulled the garment away and as he released him he brought his other hand to his rear and dug his fingers inside him, which Aki lurched from. He continued pulling the garment down to his knees while pushing further inside of him. Aki moaned, his hands tightly gripping at the sheets.

“Such a sweet sound” Asami mused. “How will it change with a pluck here?” he brushed his fingers against Aki’s prostate and then scissored him. Aki convulsed and called out and then buried his face in the sheets, stifling himself.

“There’s no need to silence yourself” Asami lifted his chin with his free hand. “You wanted to be played didn’t you?” He asked mockingly, moving the hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. “You’ll be the whole symphony before the night is through” He spoke lowly into his ear, withdrawing the fingers and drawing out another moan from him.

Asami ran the fingers over his own cock spreading his precum and rosining his bow. Aki rolled his hips in anticipation, wanting to fill the vacated space as quickly as possible. Asami let go of his chest and brought both hands to his hips, locking them in place. He eased himself in, moving slowly to further draw out Aki’s voice and pants.

Aki struggled against him, wanting to move more but Asami held him firmly in place, slowly pushing further and further inside of him. The slow buildup of pressure against his prostate was maddening, bringing forth a litany of sounds as Asami continued on until he was all the way in.

He felt his self-control wavering, his desire to pound Aki growing stronger and stronger. Just a little longer, he thought as he continued to hold him like that.

Then with a deep breath he began slowly pulling out while loosening his grip. Aki quickly took the opportunity to move and stated grinding on him while pushing back to try to keep Asami inside of him. After letting this carry-on for a bit Asami then pushed more forcefully into him and started building up a rhythm. Aki’s pleasure filled cries and moans mixed and fell in to time with his thrusts; a sweet melody of his name and gibberish.

Asami reached around for another addition to the piece, wrapping his hand around Aki’s cock as he felt he was growing near to the end of his own thrusting. Aki moaned louder, long past the edge himself he quickly came. Asami continued until he too finally felt release.

He held himself there, riding it out and feeling Aki limpen in his hand, his seed spent. He then flipped Aki around and switched their positions so that he had his back to the bed and Aki was laid out on his chest.

All was silent but for their heartbeats and breathing. Aki lifted his head to look at him and Asami raised an arm to push Aki’s hair out of his face so he could clearly see his eyes. With heavy lids Aki fought to keep them open, to stare back at Asami with all the feelings he had in that moment. Try as he might though, the gold orbs were lost in the haze and then replaced with nothingness.

He awoke to the creeping light of day that had worked its way under and over the curtains in the room to find him. He was under a sheet and as his vision focused he found the bed and room to be empty. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, snippet memories of the night before coming back to him. He rolled over again and saw that water had been left on the nightstand for him. He propped himself up on his elbows and greedily drank it.

He remembered they had been drinking with Fei Long and then he and Asami were in a car… his mind trailed off trying to remember the car ride. And then they were at this resort, that part was clearer, and they…. Well most of that seemed pretty clear, or at least he felt he remembered the feeling of it all, he rubbed at his shoulder and the mark there. He had the acute feeling that he’d said something ridiculous but he couldn’t remember what.

He shifted again, pushing the sheet off and laying splayed out in the huge bed. He then heard the soft click of the door unlocking and opening. He pretended to be asleep, knowing without looking that it was Asami.

Asami threw the outer curtain open, fully filling the room with light. Aki gave up his sleeping charade and threw an arm across his face hissing like a vampire at the light.

“I heard it’s important for snakes to get plenty of sunlight” Asami remarked, his voice slightly amused.

“I’m not a snake, bastard” Aki said in mock anger at having been blinded by the light. He peeked his eyes out.

“Oh, I could have sworn that’s what you said you were last night” Asami replied with a knowing smile.

Aki’s face reddened, guessing at what he might have said while searching through his foggy memories. They returned nothing but their discussion of the habushu at the restaurant and some innuendo to instruments. 

Asami could see him wracking his brain and only further grinned in amusement. “I suggest you not accept so much to drink in the future” Asami spoke, reaching down and pulling his arm off of his face and kissing him. “You were a pretty cute snake though” he spoke and then locked lips again before Aki could protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent most of August traveling around Japan, which included a few days in Okinawa. I’ve never been to Hawaii but Okinawa ended up being what I imagine Hawaii to be like. It’s absolutely gorgeous there and I really enjoyed the beaches and museums and getting to learn more about Okinawa’s history.
> 
> Shuri Castle is under construction right now. You can’t actually sit on the throne there but there is a person stationed there who offers to take peoples pictures by it. I loved the sweets tasting experience and am totally hooked on chinsokou cookies. I’m not a big tea drinker but I was pretty fond of the sanpin (Jasmin) tea too.
> 
> I really liked the atmosphere of the Fukushuen Gardens and mirrored Aki’s experience in the gazebo off of my own (minus the hot guy taking me to dinner part) as I was there at sunset and spent a good deal of time watching the dragonflies (I love dragonflies).
> 
> Habushu is sold all over the island but I didn’t buy or drink any. All I know is that it’s pretty strong and rather expensive. I kind of like snakes too so the idea of them being literally drowned in alcohol is kind of sad to me. It gave me something to build dialogue around though and apparently it’s supposed to improve male sexual performance too. Also, a sanshin is a type of musical instrument (similar to a banjo or shamisen) that has three strings and is made of snake skin (python not habu). I thought about buying one to go along with my shamisen but figured I should focus on one instrument at a time.
> 
> I went to an absolutely beautiful beach near the aquarium that also had a resort by it (which is what the hotel here was modeled off of). I want to go back and stay there sometime. I’m thinking about doing another chapter with the beach and aquarium but haven’t built up enough of a story yet. I also wanted to incorporate this neat mausoleum but it didn’t really fit anywhere.
> 
> I bought the Oct Issue of BeBoy Gold, which Finder was thankfully in this month, but there still was no resolution to the helicopter plummeting towards the ocean cliff hanger. Instead there was a Halloween one-shot (which was cute). I also bought the new volume (and special cover addition) which came with two more one-shot comics. One involved a power ranger like stage performance and the other had animal ears and honey. So hopefully when the next issue comes out at the end of October the main story line will progress. I’ve been tossing around some ideas for a Halloween fluff/smut piece too so we’ll see if anything comes of it.


End file.
